


Kasırga

by iknowstuff



Category: All Star Batman & Robin The Boy Wonder - Fandom, Batman - All Media Types, Batman: The Dark Knight Returns (2012-2013), Batman: Year One - Fandom, Dark Knight Strikes Again
Genre: All Star Batman & Robin The Boy Wonder, Batjokes, Brudick - Freeform, Dick!Joker, Earth-31, F/M, Joker!Dick, M/M, Millerverse, The Dark Knight Returns, The Dark Knight Strikes Again
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-14 08:07:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8005090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iknowstuff/pseuds/iknowstuff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>İkisinin masadan kalkışlarını ve benim olduğum tarafa tek bir bakış dahi atmamalarını izliyorum. Masadan kalktıktan sonra Komiser Gordon , Bruce'un omuzunu sıkıyor.<br/>"Tek ihtiyacın olan bir kadın."<br/>Eğer bu derece kendimi ele vermekten korkmayacağım bir durumda olsam buna kahkahalarla gülerdim. Bu evrende duyabileceğiniz en iyi şakalardan biri. Komiser Gordon tanıdığım başka birinden dahi daha iyi bir "şakacı". Bruce'un yüzündeki ifade, gerginleşmiş ağızı bana onun neye ihtiyaç duyduğunu söylüyor. Gözlerinde yine o eski karanlık açlık parlıyor bir anlık dahi olsa. Yutkunuyor ;  sanki bu, o arzu ve açlığını bastırabilecek gibi. Kesinlikle ihtiyaç duyduğu bir kadın değil.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kasırga

***The Dark Knight Returns Şimdiki Zaman***

Beni kimsenin tanıyamayacağından eminim. Uzamış sakallarım,kafamdaki dikkat çekici şapka ile modern bir hippi görünümündeyim. Sadece… Zengin bir hippi. Yeterince paran olduğunda hiç kimse ne kadar garip alışkanlıkların veya zevklerin olursa olsun bunu umursamıyor. Bunlar olduğun kişiyle çakıştığında dahi. Restorantın içindeki en iyi masalardan birine dayalı sandalyem. Bu gerçek bir statü sembolü olsa gerek. Yıkanmamış kepekli saçlarıma ve yakınımdaki masalara kadar gittiğinin farkında olduğum bayıltıcı çöpü andıran kokuma rağmen çaprazımdaki masada oturan göz alıcı esmer benimle açıkça flört ediyor. Sebebi ise basit… Dünya’da sadece yedi tane bulunan ve “Dünya’nın Yedi Harikası” olarak lanse edilen limitli tasarım bilekliğim istediğim kadına tecavüz edip onun bedenini parçalara ayıracak olsam dahi bana –bilekliğe harcanan paraya- karşı duyulan saygının gram azalmasına izin vermez. Ve beni emniyet merkezine dahi “çağırmayı” akıllarından geçirmez “emniyet memurları”. Bu masayı ayırtmak için bu bilekliğe ihtiyacım vardı. Her ne kadar ondan nefret etsem de. Çünkü… Başka türlü nasıl onun sesini duyardım? Özellikle de o aptal araba yarışındaki kazadan sonra… Kendisine öldürmesine izin verecek değildim. Başka kimse onu öldüremez ; kendi dahi. O bana ait.

Gordon’ın sesi olması gerekenden fazla yüksek çıkıyor. Yetmiş yaşında olmanın dezavantajlarından biri olsa gerek bu.

“Batman’e…” 

On yıldır görünürde olmayan şehir efsanesine kaldırıyorlar kadehlerini. Bense en büyük kabuslarım ve en büyük arzularım kanatlarının altında hapsolmuş o yaratığa.

“İyi ki emekli oldu,değil mi?”

Bariton sesi kulaklarımda dalgalanıyor. Tüm bedenim bir kasırgaya savrulmuş. Ve o kasırganın kalbi…

“Canlı bir şekilde emekli olduğu için memnunum.”

“O değil… Ama Bruce Wayne hala hayatta… Ve gayet iyi.”

Aptal… Batman’in kimliğini açığa vermekten dahi korkmayacak kadar mi çaresizsin, Bruce?

“Buna duyduğuma sevindim. Kesinlikle içmeyi öğrendin. Eski günleri hatırlıyor musun, Bruce? Şu playboy günlerin… Sen ve o zencefil gazozun ; sanki o şampanya imiş gibi davranıyor ve herkesi kandırıyordun… Neredeyse herkesi- neredeyse endişeleniyordum. Son zamanlarda Dick ile konuştun mu?”

Vereceği cevabı iyi biliyorum.

“ Yedi yıldır konuşmuyoruz, Jim , biliyorsun.”

“Hala, hah? Çok pis üzgünüm, Bruce. Özellikle Jason’a olanlardan sonra…”

“Geceyi sonlandırma zamanı, ha, Jim?”

İkisinin masadan kalkışlarını ve benim olduğum tarafa tek bir bakış dahi atmamalarını izliyorum. Masadan kalktıktan sonra Komiser Gordon , Bruce’un omuzunu sıkıyor.

“Tek ihtiyacın olan bir kadın.”

Eğer bu derece kendimi ele vermekten korkmayacağım bir durumda olsam buna kahkahalarla gülerdim. Bu evrende duyabileceğiniz en iyi şakalardan biri. Komiser Gordon tanıdığım başka birinden dahi daha iyi bir “şakacı”. Bruce’un yüzündeki ifade, gerginleşmiş ağızı bana onun neye ihtiyaç duyduğunu söylüyor. Gözlerinde yine o eski karanlık açlık parlıyor bir anlık dahi olsa. Yutkunuyor ; sanki bu, o arzu ve açlığını bastırabilecek gibi. Kesinlikle ihtiyaç duyduğu bir kadın değil.

***

Bruno epey hırpalanmış ama yaşıyor. Bir askerin bedenine ve bir av köpeğinin zekasına sahip. Bu da benim işime geliyor. Yıllardır Joker’in sözde sağ koluyum ama hala bana Bruno’ya dahi güvendiğinin yarısı kadar güvenemiyor. Bunun iyi mi kötü mü bir şey olduğu konusunda hala bir karar veremedim. Ellerim benim gibi bir adamın içinde olduğu konuma bakılacak olursa tertemiz… Neredeyse. Bu iyi bir şey olsa gerek öyle değil mi?

Komodinin üzerinde kaşığın porselene çarpış sesini duymamla güçlü parmakların uyluklarımı bulup baskı yapmaya başlaması bir oluyor. Ellerden biri sesimin kaymasına sebep olabilecek bir noktaya geldiğinde telefonu artık kapatma zamanı geldiğini fark ediyorum. 

“Bruno, sırf sen bir işi eline gözüne bulaştırdın diye ceremesini ben çekecek değilim. Batman yeniden ortaya filan çıkmış olamaz. Saçmalama. Gerçekten onun geri döndüğüne inanıyor musun? Ve de rengarenk giyinmiş bir çocukla işbirliği yapacak,ha ?.... Hah! Efsanelermiş! Kıçımın efsaneleri. Bunun hesabını ona sen vereceksin. Ben değil.”

Hafif bir çığlık attım. Umarım yeterince erken kapatmışımdır. O kaçık kadının ne yaptığımı anlamasını istemem. Bana duyduğu korku ve saygıyı kaybetmemeli. Her ne kadar konumundan yararlanarak sözde emirler vererek bu korkusunu gizlemeye çalışıyor olsa da. Kim olduğumu… Kim olacağımı çok iyi biliyor. Şimdi dudakları kulaklarımda deminki ellerin sahibinin. Dili hafifçe tenime değip uzaklaşıyor

“Zor zamanlar, ha?”

Gülümsüyorum.

“Sen yanımdayken mi?”

“Ah, Dick. Nefesime kesmek senin olaylarından biri değil mi?”

Yüzümdeki tebessüm anında kayboluyor. Bu konu hakkında şaka yapmasından hoşlanmıyorum.

“Hal… Bu konu hakkında şaka yapmandan hoşlanmıyorum.”

“Saçmalama. Bunu bilerek yapmadığını ikimiz de biliyoruz.”

“Hayır, kahrolsun! Seni az kalsın öldürüyordum! Seni öldürüyordum. Sen hiç yanımda var olmayabilirdin. Ben… Ben deliye dönerdim, Hal. Sen bana destek olmasaydın, kahvaltılık gevreği stoklarımın hakkından gelmeseydin ben deliye dönerdim. Sen bana böyle sarılmasaydın bu hayata dayanacak güç mü bulabilirdim sanıyorsun?”

Yüzü suçlu bir ifadeye bürünüyor. Nedenini biliyorum. Ellerim elmacık kemiğinin üzerini buluyor.

“Hal… Bak, ben… Onun için söylemedim. Biliyorum. Gitmen gerekecek. Bunu anlıyorum. Sana onları seçtiğin için kızacak değilim. Hem, sonuçta hala oğlanlar var. Onları güvenceye almadan hiçbir yere gittiğim yok.“

Yüzünü sinirle elimden çekiyor.

“Bunu anlıyor musun? Yani ben gideceğim. Ve sen bunu anlıyorsun. Bu bir sorun değil mi? Dick?” Yüzünden hala bu duruma anlam vermeye çalıştığı okunuyor. “Ben bunu onaylamanı, izin vermeni istemiyorum, Dick. Bana o kahrolası yüzüğü çıkarmamı ve ne Green Lanternleri ne de insanlığı seçmememi ; seni seçmemi söylemeni istiyorum. Bana bağırmanı çağırmanı ; gitmemem için kavga etmeni istiyorum. Sen ise… Sen hala onu seviyorsun. Hayatında belki de ilk defa gerçek bir kavgaya karışmış bir çocuk ölümcül bir darbe ve güçlü bir yumruk arasındaki farkı bilmediği için onu döven ve onu aşağılayan bir adamı. Sana… Sana…”

“Bunun onun ile ilgisi yok. Her ikimizin de görevleri var. Sen benimkilere karışmazken ben sana ne diyebilirim ki? Ayrıca o konuda…. Keşke daha beterini yapsaydı. O cahil çocuğun o aptal darbesi senin ölümüne sebep olacaktı. Ve… Senin hayatını kurtaran da o oldu, ben senin ölümüne sebep olurken. “

Elleri sinirle saçlarına karıştırmakta. Sinirli nefeslerini düzene sokmaya çalışıyor.

“Hal… İşler kirliye döndüğünde burada olmanı istemiyorum. Beni öyle görmeni… Üstelik şimdi gitmene ihtiyacım var. Çünkü… Sana ihtiyaç duyacağım bir gün de gelecek… Hepimizin ihtiyaç duyacağı. Dinle beni,şimdi. ”

İlgiyle dinlemeye başlıyor.

***The Dark Knight Returns’ten Sonra Şimdiki Zaman***

İlk başta onun gerçekten öldüğünü sanmıştım. Bruce gerçekten öldü… Yapacak bir şeyim yoktu. Her şey boşa gitmişti. Ama sonra her zaman olduğu gibi bunun da onun o ahmak oyunlarından biri olduğunu öğrenmiştim. Herkes Bruce Wayne’in ölümüyle o kadar meşguldü ki kimse bu milyarderin inme geçirip toprak altına giren yaşlı uşağını aklının ucundan dahi geçirmemişti. Bruce’un yasını tutmak ile o derece meşguldüm ki… Alfred’i hatırlamam için Bruce’un planınını ve sahte ölümünü fark etmem gerekmişti. Ancak o zaman öğrenmiştim onun öldüğünü. Bruce yeni Robin’i ve Batboyları ile yeniden büründüğü bu yarasa formunun keyfini çıkarıyordu. Batman, Bruce’u bir şeytan gibi ele geçirmişti. Yeniden. Aslında onun hiçbir zaman Batman kimliğini geride bırakıp Bruce olmaya başlamadığını biliyordum. Bu Alfred’i memnun eden bir yalandı. Ben dahi bu yalana inanmıştım ; bana gerçek yüzünün aslında sadece ve sadece Yarasa olduğunu gösterene kadar. Yedi yıl önce… Ona Jason’dan bahsetmeyi düşünecek kadar aptaldım. Sonunda beni gerçekten sevdiğini sanmıştım. O Batman değildi… Bruce’du. O hiçbiriydi… Ne insanların kahramanı Pelerinli Savaşçı ne de Milyarder Bruce Wayne. O onu babası gibi sevip büyütmüş olan adamın ölümüne sebep olan bir... Bir… Bana o gece arabada kendini tanıttığı gibi… O Allah’ın cezası Batman’di. 

Koca bir Wayne mirasını Alfred’e kendi elleriyle yok ettirerek ; Bruce Wayne’in hiç var olmadığını ve bunun sadece Yarasa için yaratılmış bir maske olduğunu ona göstererek Alfred’i kendi elleriyle ölüme göndermişti. Ve yasını dahi tutmuyordu.

Alfred’in yasını tutan bizdik… Biz… Alfred’i sadece uzaktan bir kere görmüş olan Tim dahi onun yasını tutuyordu. 

***All Star Batman & The Robin Boy Wonder Flashback’leri***

İlk defa Batcave’e geldiğimde (anne ve babamın öldüğü gece) Bruce’un ilk sözü “Evine hoş geldin, Dick Grayson.” olmuştu. Yanlış anlamayın beni malikaneye filan çıkartmamıştı. Onun evi gerçekten bu yarasalarla dolu mağaraydı. Ve de o onların kralıydı. Aynısını benden de bekliyordu. Etrafta yiyecek ve yatacak yer dışında her şey vardı. Ama mağara buz gibiydi. Ve bu koca yeri ne havada yayılmakta olan Bach’ın G Minor’ü ısıtabilirdi (annem çok çalardı) ne de Bruce’un hiç büyümeyecek şımarık bir çocuk olduğunu anlamamı sağlamış olan dev tyrannosaurus rex. Giyecek birşeyler için kibarca sormayı amaçlarken kendimi Yarasa Kral’a çıkışır halde buldum. Daha kibar olmaya çalışan bir tonda sormam lazımdı.

“Üzgünüm sadece, her tarafım terli ve kir pas içinde. Bir de anne ile babamın kanı ve… dokuları hala üzerimde.”

“Sana birkaç yeni elbise temin ederim. Sonra görüşürüz.”

“Nereye gidiyorsun?”

Ne yani? Beni bu korkunç yeri getiriyor ve sanki ziyarete gelmiş bir komşu gibi uğrayıp gidiyor muydu? Fakat sesi öyle bir tonda çıkmıştı ki… Sanki ağlayacaktı. Bu yüzden olabildiğince nazik sormaya çalışmıştım sorumu.

“İşe.”

“Ne yapacağım ki şimdi ben?”

“Canın ne çekerse. Sanki biraz uykuya ihtiyacın varmış gibi görünüyor.”

Sesim bu sefer yükselmişti. Öfke yavaş yavaş yükseliyordu içimdi.

“Nerede uyuyabilirim ki?”

“Nereyi beğenirsen. Burası büyük bir mağara.”

Dalga mı geçiyordu? Sakin ol,Dick…

“Peki… Yemek işi ne olacak? Gerçekten açım.”

“Dediğim gibi, delikanlı. Burası büyük bir mağara. Burada bol bol yiyecek şey var. Yemeğin kendi ayağına kadar gelecektir.”

O gece üstümde gezinen yarasalar ve yanı başımdan geçen sıçanları umursamamaya çalışarak mağaranın bir köşesinde ağlamayla geçen saatlerce uykusuzluğun ardından baygın düşerken aslında korktuğum yaratıkların Bruce’un bana bahsettiği yemekler olduğunun dahi farkında değildim.

Uyandığımda duyumsayabildiğim tek şey… koku idi. Daha önce orada olmayan battaniye ve altıma nasıl girmiş olduğu hakkında hiçbir fikrim olmadığı kalın yorgan ve üstündeki çarşaftan doğrulurken bana göre fazla büyük olan ipek pijamaları dahi umursamıyordum ve kokuyu takip ediyordum. Sadece koku. Rüya filan görmüyordum. Gümüş tepsinin üstünde midemi inmeyi bekleyen şey pastırmalı çizburger ve patates kızartması idi. Cennette olmalıyım diye düşünüyordum. Tam o sırada mağaranın öteki köşesinden gelen seslere dikkat kesilidim. Yarasa Kral’ın sesini tanımam fazla vaktimi almadı fakat annemden sonra hayatımda duyduğum en güzel sesin sahibi bu İngiliz aksanının sahibi adam bir yabancı idi.

“Ne halt ettiğini sanıyorsun, Alfred?”

“Bu çocuk sıçanları yemeye zorlanmayacak, Efendim.”

“Ben zorlanmıştım ama.”

“Buradaki yaşamı sen seçtin. Kendin bir sıçanmış gibiymişçesine bu hayatı yaşamayı sen seçtin.”

“Ve bu hayat da onu seçti.”

“Efendim, ben sizin uşağınızım. Sizin yardımcınızım. Doktorunuzum. Buna rağmen sizin köleniz değilim. Ellerinizi yakamdan çekin.”

Yarasının sinirli adımları mağarada yankılanıyorken ben tek ve gerçek kahramanım ile tanışmıştım. Alfred…

Ve Bruce onu öldürmüştü. 

***

Ne kadar süredir bu mağarada olduğuma dair bir fikrim yoktu. Kaç saat ; kaç gün ; kaç gece geçmişti? Bu kahrolası mağarada ne gündüz ne de gece vardı. Sadece bitmek tükenmek bilmez soğuk. Belki de delirmiştim. Tıpkı onun gibi… Tüm ömrüm boyunca hiçbir şeyi öldürmemiştim. Ama bu sıçan… Bana tıslamayı hiç kesmedi. Mağaraya ilk geldiğim gece bulduğum baltayı kullanmıştım onu öldürmek için. Ortadan ikiye yarılmıştı minik bedeni. “Belki de onun gibi delirdim. Belki de tıpkı Allah’ın Cezası Batman’in olduğu gibi bir deliyim.”

Sonra yaratığın sesini duydum.

“Sana aileni öldüren adamı getirdim.”

Yaratığın söylediği hiçbir şey önemli değildi artık. Demek… O burada. Batman bir şeyler mırıldanıyordu. Adamın ismi filan… Önemsiz şeyler. Merak ettiğim tek bir soru vardı.

“Bir ailesi var mı?”

“Bildiğim kadarıyla hayır. Yapman gereken bir seçimin var. İntikamını mı alacaksın yoksa bir detektif mi olacaksın? Hangisini seçiyorsun?” 

Cevabım basitti. Elimdeki baltayı sıçandan daha önce elde ettiğim deneyim yardımı ile Vanzetti’nin kafasına doğru indirdim. Hedefinden isabet. 

Ağzındaki bandı kesmiştim. Onun sesini duymak istiyordum ve yanağındaki kesik çok da büyük bir zarar sayılmazdı.

“Seni oros..”

Hah, tam istediğim gibi. İşte, ruh bu!

Karnına olabildiğince sert bir tekme indirdim. Tıpkı sirkte öğrendiğim jiu jitsu tekniğindeki gibi. 

“Ben sana konuşmanı söylediğimde konuşacaksın, seni piç!”

Ve kafaya son bir darbe!

“Bu istediğin kadar uzuuun bir gece olabilir, şerefsiz herif. İkimize de zahmet verme. Seni kim tuttu?”

Vanzetti cevap verdi. Birkaç darbe yetmişti konuşmasına. Vanzetti’nin patronu olan Zucco ismi bir yabancı olsa da şaşırtmamıştı bizi. Asıl şaşırtıcı olan Zucco’nun patronunun kim olduğu idi.

Ben Joker’in veliahtıydım… Ve de Batman’in. İkisi de uzun süredir beni uzaktan takip etmekte ve kapana düşeceğim anı beklemektelerdi. 

Ben Seçilmiş idim.

Joker ailemi öldürmüştü… Batman ise beni.

***

Green Lantern’in neredeyse ölümüne sebep oluşumun ardından Bruce beni ailemin mezarına götürmüştü. Bunun veda etmek için yeterli olacağını düşünüyordu. Bunun bana yaşattığı tüm o korku ve şoku yok edeceğini… 

Batman bana ilk defa böyle bir şiddet gösterisinde bulunmuyordu. Bu sefer ki tek fark Green Lantern’in nefesini kesen darbemin onu fazlasıyla şok etmesi ve bu yüzden tekme ve tokatlarının üzerimde gözle görülür izler bırakacağını dahi düşünemeyecek kadar öfkelenmesiydi. 

Her zaman olduğu gibi Bruce’un ardında bıraktığı tüm pisliği Alfred temizliyordu. Yüzümdeki kanı temizlerken suratında gördüğüm ifade Batman’inkinden dahi daha korkunçtu.

“Üzgünüm, Alfred. Ben… Ben o darbenin bunu yapabileceğini hayatta düşün-“

Yüzündeki ifade yumuşadı.

“Kızgın olduğum sen değilsin, Dick. Bu senin suçun filan değildi.” Çok önemli bir durum olmadığı sürece Alfred asla böyle bir dil kullanmazdı. Gerçekten önemsiyor olmalıydı. Acaba Bruce’un bana karanlıkta yaptıklarını bilse... 

“İşte, hazırsınız, Efendim. Hadi, sizi yukarı çıkarıp yatağa hazırlayalım.”

Bütün günüm bu mağarada bir köle gibi çalışmak ile de geçse Alfred mağarada geçen o korkunç gecemden sonra yukarıya, malikaneye çıkıp da temiz ve rahat bir şekilde konforlu antika yatakta uyuduğumdan emin olurdu. Ve de sıçan olmayan sağlıklı yiyecekler yediğimden. 

Bir uykuya daldım mı asla uyanmazdım. Bu yüzden birden tenimdeki sıcak dokuyu hissedip de ürpererek gözlerimi açtığımda şaşkındım. İpek pijamanın düğmeleri bir fermuarmışçasına koparak hızla açılırken pijamanın kumaşı da yukarıya doğru kalktı ve bedenimin etrafında rahatsız edici bir şekilde sürtünerek hareket etti. 

Karanlıkta görmeye alışmıştım. Yarasa Kral avı için geri dönmüştü. Gözlerindeki açlık suçluları kovalarkenkine benzer bir açlıktı. Fakat aynı zamanda çok da farklıydı. Karanlık bu sefer onu tümden ele geçirmişti. Ve bana bakış şeklinde bir şeyler her zaman… farklıydı. Üzerimde sürünen gözleri tüylerimi diken diken ediyordu.

Asla odama gelmezdi. Her şey mağaranın bulunması zor, kapkaranlık, dip köşelerinde olur ve biterdi. Fakat… Bu defa bana çok kızgındı. 

Üzerimde morluk bırakmayacak fakat tüm bilincimi saf acı ile dolduracak yumrukları bedenimi bulmadan önce her zaman yaptığı gibi elleri vücudumda geziniyordu. Bunda… Ellerinin cildimde hareket ediş şeklinde ve hızlanan nefesinde bir şeylerin çok yanlış olduğunu biliyordum. Fakat bu şey ne idi hiçbir fikrim yoktu. Midemi bulandırıyordu o açlık o kadar. Bazen ellerinin sırtımda, bacaklarımda, kalçalarımda dolanması saatleri alırdı. Hiçbir şey yapmazdı. Sadece zorla açık tutturduğu gözlerimin içine bakar ve hafif baskısıyla cildimi okşardı. Tüm bunların sonucunda beni nefessiz kalana kadar döveceği zamana kadar bunun olabildiğince uzun sürmesi için Tanrı’ya yalvarırdım. Sadece elleri göğüs uçlarım etrafında halkalar çizdiğinde bu dileklerim tersine dönüşürdü. Bazen de elleri popomun üzerinde fazla oyalandığında tersine dönüşürdü bu dilek. Çünkü ardından gelecek olan şey kaba etimin üstünde gürleyecek sayısız şamarı idi. Bu… Çok yanlış hissettiriyordu. Önce birkaç tokat atardı ve sonra iç çamaşırım üzerinden acıyla yanmakta olan cildimi okşar, bazen bazen sıkardı. Bu uzun ve acınası seansların ardından hemen altımdaki çıkıntının olduğu yerden bir ıslaklık yayılırdı. Her defasında daha da çok bağırmamı isterdi, vuruşlarına karşılık. Yapardım da. En azından önemli olduğunu bildiğim organlarımı hedef alarak attığı yumruk ve tekmeleri epey azalmıştı Patron bu alışkanlığı edineli.

Ben o anda bilmiyordum ama bu seferki çok farklıydı.

 

***Dark Knight Returns’ten 3 Yıl Sonra, Dark Knight Strikes Again, Şimdiki Zaman***

Artık zamanı. Onun mirasını ve Luthor’u yok edeceğim. Luthor’un suratında Batman’in işareti olabilir. Ama onu asıl biterecek olan benim. Adamlarının tam bir listesi var elimde. Bir yere yazılı değil. Hepsi aklımda. Hepsi…. Ben Joker’im. Ve onlar benim için çalışıyor. Yanlış anlamayın, asıl uğrunda çalıştıkları Eski Joker’in hayaleti . Luthor’un planı oyunun kartlarının ne manaya geldiğini yeni yeni öğrenmekte olan birisi için dahi oldukça açık seçik ortada. Superman insanların gözü önünde yenilecek. Ve ben bu konuda bir şey yapamayacak olsam dahi Luthor ve Joker’den geri kalanları tek tek yok ederek arkamda temiz bir dünya bırakacağım. Kuşlar özgürce uçacak…

Uzun süredir zaten yaptığım bu. Joker’in ailemi öldürtmek için yaptığı gibi. Herkesin bağlı olduğu ipleri asite buladım. Artık bu bina ayakta kalamaz. Sadece… Şu sözde uzaylı istilası boyunca sorun doğurabilecek kişileri listeden kaldırmam lazım.

Listemdeki en önemli isimlerden biriyleyim şu anda. Gerçek Jim Harper’ın ölümüyle onun yerine alan CADMUS Projesi Guardian. Luthor’un amaçları doğrultusunda yetiştirilmiş iyi bir klon… Ve de Clark’a yıllar boyunca arkadaşmış gibi yaklaşmış ve şimdi onu arkasından bıçaklayacak hain. 

Ölmesi epey zaman alacağa benziyor. Son bir vuruş ihtiyacı olan. Buna karar verip onunla alay etmeye bir son verdiğimde sessizlikten faydalanıyor.

“Pezevenk… Sen Joker değilsin. O ölü. Sen Joker olamazsın.”

Silahımın emniyetini ayarlıyorum. Aslında bir adi gibi onu silahla öldürmek istemezdim. 

“Belki de değilimdir. Ama bu durumda…”

Ve kurşun artık beyninin içinde. 

“Başka kim olabilirim ki?”

***

Creeper’ı da hallettikten sonra ziyaret etmem gereken bir dost var. Onun bu isteğini anlıyorum. Böyle acı çekerek yaşamaktansa ben de bazen ölmek istiyordum. Bir dostun elinden gelen ölüm kadar güzeli olamaz. Üstelik ona gönderdiğim oreoları da beğendiğinden eminim.

Fakat… Şu anda gözleniyorum. Ve de J’onzz’un hemen yanında Vic Sage var. Benim fazla zamanım yok. Ya şimdi yapacağım… Ya da… 

J’onzz’un işareti ile Svastika bıçaklarımı gönderiyorum. Ve kahrolsun ki tüm bunları Green Arrow’un gözleri önünde yapıyorum. Bruce bunu bilecek.

Sage üzerime üç kurşun gönderiyor. Bu ihtiyacım olan şey. Martian Manhunter’ı yakmaya kalktığımda bu Sage’e sıçramayacak. Ve de mutasyonum sayesinde… nasıl derler? Ölemiyorum. Ne kadar çok denesem de.

Benden uzun süredir istediği şeyi yapmadan önce dikkatleri dağıtmalıyım. Ben Joker’im… Duyabileceğiniz en manyak kahkahayı atmaya başlıyorum.

Green Arrow’un okları normal bir insanın ölümüne dahi sebep olabilecek noktalardan vuruyor beni. Artık Jonn J’onzz mutlu bir adam… Kahkahalarla gülmeye devam ediyorum. Biliyorum o da bu anın görüsünü görmekteyken kahkahalarıma katılıyordu.

Çünkü görüsünden sonra yardım istemek için beni bulduğunda ilk defa onu gerçekten mutlu görüyordum.

***

Ben… Bunu beklemiyordum. Tek istediğim onunla tanışmaktı. Fakat o… O… Bruce’tan hatta Joker’den dahi daha fazla caniydi. Bunu yaptığına inanamıyorum.

Sayısız oklar attı üzerime… Asit… C4 ve termit bombaları. Hayatımda gördüğüm en büyük caninin eski bir Robin olacağını hiç tahmin edemezdim. Carrie Kelley hayatımda tanıdığım en… En cani yaratık.

Batboy’ların öldürmek ve işkence yapmak konusunda hiçbir sorunlarının olmadığını biliyordum. Bruce’un da bu konuyu umursamaktan çoktan vazgeçtiğini. Ama… Ama hayatımda gördüğüm hiçbir “Kötü” dahi Carrie Kelley kadar “Kötü” olamamıştı.

Bruce… Hal haklıydı. Bruce gerçekten bana hiç değer vermemişti. Bruce, ben yanlışlıkla ilk görevimde, onun ahmaklığı yüzünden Hal’in ölümüne sebep olabilirdim diye beni dövüp… bana tecavüz etmişti. Ama, bu kız… Hayatımda gördüğüm en büyük caniydi. Ve Bruce onu ne beni ne de Jason’ı sevmediği gibi seviyordu. 

Anlamam aslında zaman almıştı. Carrie beni gördüğü ilk anda tanımıştı. Kim olduğumu biliyordu boyalı yüzümün ardında. Onun karşısına Nightwing olarak çıkamazdım. Kim olduğumu anlardı ve tüm planım başlamadan mahvolurdu. Bu yüzden Joker olarak çıkmıştım. Evet, üzerime atlamasını bekliyordum. Ama konuşabiliriz ve ona her şeyi anlatabilirim sanmıştım. Onu tanıştıracaktım… Ne diyordum? Evet, Catgirl beni ilk gördüğü anda tanımıştı. Ve ben de onu. Onda kendimi gördüm. Eski beni… Mağarada Yarasa’nın bir eşi olmak üzere olan beni… Bruce beni kovarak en azından bundan kurtarmıştı… Ve de dolaylı olaraktan başka birini... 

Catgirl… Anlaması hiç de zor değil. Şu anda 16 yaşında olmalı. Ve Joker, Selina ile uğraştığı sırada da o Robin kariyerine yeni başlamıştı. Elbette… Selina artık Bruce’un yüzüne dahi bakmayacağı bir şişman ve yaşlı kadına dönüşmüş olsa dahi (ki aslında önceden de aralarında hiç gerçek bir şey olmamıştı) ; aralarındaki ilişki dışarıdan gelen bir gözlemciyi epey etkileyecek türdendi. Ben sadece bir şov olduğunu biliyordum bunun. Acaba Carrie ne kadarını biliyordu? Ki… Daha henüz bu yaştayken Catgirl olmaya karar vermişti. Yine de… Bruce onu seviyor olmalıydı. 

Catgirl… Gözlerinde düşmanlık vardı. Beni biliyordu. Batman’in yıllardır bitmeyen saplantısıydım ben. Harcamaktan çekinmeyeceği ama ruhundan atamadığı ... Gözlerinde gerçek nefret vardı. Ve ilk oku attığında biliyordum… Tek istediği beni yok etmekti. 

Öldüğümü sanana kadar bana dünyanın en uzun ve zorlu işkencesini yaşattı. Böyle bir fiziksel acı insanı deliye döndürürdü… Ve,artık ne istediğimden emin değilim. 

Batman, bu kızın gerçek yüzünü görmeli ve… Gerçek yardımcılara sahip olmalı. Artık verilecek bir hesabım kalmadı. Tüm pisliği temizledim. Yakında Joker ve Luthor’un ağları kendi kendine düşecek. Şimdi, eve dönme zamanı. Ve dünyadan Carrie Kelley gibi bir caniyi silme.

***

Carrie… Beni hiç dinlemeyor. Ona anlatamaya çalıştım. Ama inanmadı. Tek yaptığı şey aynı cümleyi yüzüme karşı bağırıp durmak.

“Sen Joker’sin…”

Sanırım bu yalan söylediğimi düşünüyor olduğu anlamına gelir. Sormam gereken bir soru var. Bilmeliyim.

“Bruce… Sana hiç… hiç? Öyle dokundu mu?”

Yüzüme karşı gülümsüyor.

“O, beni seviyor. Bunu o iğrenç düşünce ile karıştırma!”

Bedenim yine bir uzvunu daha kaybediyor ve acı içinde çığlık atıyorum.

“Seni sevdiği filan yok! Seni kullanıyor! Nasıl göremezsin? Seni kullanıyor, tıpkı bana yaptığı gibi?”

Yalan söylesin, lütfen. Bruce’un bu zulme uygun bulduğu tek insan bendim önceden. Jason’a o şekilde dokunmadığından çok emindim. Sonuçta beni Robin’likten kovduktan sonraki yıllarda bir başlayıp bir daha son bulan o çalkantılı ilişki sürecimizde Jason’ın baba figürü ben olmuştum. Bruce pedofili ya da hebefili filan olamazdı… Bu derece kafayı yemiş olmazdı. 43 yaşındaydı o! Ve Carrie…

“Yani… Siz… Kahretsin! Seni sikiyor mu?”

“Hayır! O beni seviyor.”

Ne olduğunu bilmiyorum… Sadece nasıl hissettirir bunu bilmem lazım. Üniformasını yırtıyorum. Tenine dokunmam lazım. Bruce’un dokunduğu her santimine… O ne hissediyorsa kızın bedeninde… O an gerçekten Yarasa oluyorum. Yıllar boyunca beni ele geçirememiş bu mağara sonunda zafer kazanıyor. Ben de artık Yarasa’yım…

Arzu benim…. Ben ve ihtiyaç tekiz. Ben ateşim. Ben kasırganın kalbiyim. Ve Carrie’yi delicesine istiyorum. Henüz on altısında… Ve benim…. Sadece benim. Kokusu aradığım tek şey. Onu ele geçirmek istiyorum. Onu benim yapmak ; ona sahip olmak. O sadece benim. Teni öylesine güzel ki… Öyle yumuşak ki sanki dilimin altında eriyecek. Beli, kalçaları… Onu kendime sarmalıyım. Tırnaklarım derisini çiziyor… Parmaklarım kalçalarına batıyor. Dar ve genç kalçalarına… Carrie Kelley benim Kızılgerdan’ım… Ve ben Yarasa’yım.

Boynunu ısırıyorum. Kanı öylesine güzel ki… Boğazımı yakıyor. Onu istiyorum…. Onu istiyorum. Parmaklarımı içine sokuyorum. Bruce’un bana yaptığı gibi arkasını kullanmayacağım. Carrie’ye sahip oluyorum… O benim… İçimdeki dalgalar yayılıyor ve zevk bu ritmik frekansta ben oluyor… Ve aynı şeyi söylüyor… O benim… O benim….

Bruce’un bana yaptığı kadar zarar vermiyorum ona. Ama bana karşı gelip acılar içinde çığlık atarken epey bir kemiğinin kırıldığından eminim. Dudaklarını öpüyorum…. Ağzını benim yapıyorum ve….

İletişim cihazı sonunda karşılık veriyor. Şimdi kahkaha atma zamanı…

Carrie zar zor konuşuyor.

“Patron… Biz…”

“Hemen oradan ayrıl! “

“Çok geç… Seni seviyorum.”

Seni küçük sürtük! Ona değil bana söylemen lazımdı! Ben Yarasa’yım! Ve o hala beni kesmeye devam ediyor. Beni öldürebilse eminim yapardı.

“Beni görmüyor musun? Kim olduğumu bilmiyor musun? Bir aile olmamız lazımdı! Kahretsin! Sev beni!”

Onu mağaranın duvarlarından birine fırlatıyorum. Yeni kemikler katılıyor kırıklar kervanına. Bruce’un istediği şey sadece onun teni… Bu durumda onun tenini ele geçirmem lazım. Kanını tatmalıyım… Ama hayır, onu öldürmeyeceğim. Bu yaptıklarımın aynısını Bruce da bana yapmıştı. Bir şey olmaz. Biz bir aile olacağız… Eğer Bruce bu kızı öyle seviyorsa… Ben de onu sevmeye öğrenirim. Üçümüz bir oluruz. Ve de oğullarımız.

Yüzünde bir kesik açıyorum. Bunun daha sonra iyileşmesi için bildiğim birkaç yöntem var her ne kadar istediğimden derin kaçsa da kesik. Yanağındaki kalp şeklindeki kesikte dilimi dolaştırıyorum. Bu… Biz, biriz… Kanı öylesine güzel ki. Boğazımı yakan ihtiyacın özsuyu bu.

Kulağına fısıldıyorum. “Seni seviyor.”

Bacağındaki kesiklerden birine tırnağımı geçiriyorum. “Hiç sahip olmadığı kız evlat…”

Yeni bir çizik oluşturuyor tırnaklarım teninde. “Öyle güzelsin ki…”

Yanağındaki yarayı emiyorum… “Tatlı onaltılı…”

Ve dudaklarını ısırıyorum… Neredeyse kopacaklar. Ve öpüyorum. Dilim ağzını sahipleniyor. Öyle yumuşak… Öyle sıcak ki…

“Canlı canlı derini sökeceğim.”

Dilim boynuna iniyor. Teninin sahibi benim. Ve derisi dilimde eriyip yok oluyor. Sökülüyor….

Mağaranın kapıları açılıyor. Bilgisayara Alfred’in sesini vemiş. Bilerek eski iptal kodunu söylüyorum. Kim olduğumu bilmeli. Bilgisayar beni yalanlıyor.

“Demek… Sensin.” Artık karşı karşıyayız. “İptal kodunu seni kovduğum gece değiştirmiştim.” Bilmediğim bir şey söylemiyor. Sadece bir gerçeği yeniliyor. Komiktir, sonrakileri de şu anki iptal kodunu da biliyorum.

Dalga geçiyorum. Hala eski benim ben. “Zaten hep çok zekiydin.”

Beni aşağılıyor, benimle alay ediyor ve bana saçma isimler takıyor. Ne yaptığı ortada ; zayıf bir anımı kolluyor. Benden sadece aynı yatağı paylaştığı bir hiçmişim gibi bahsetmesi ise… Bir an sanki doğruyu söylüyormuş gibi hissettiriyor.

“Kalbini sökeceğim, Bruce. Ve onu boğazına kadar çıkaracağım. Ne yapabileceğimi bilmiyorsun. Kime dönüştüğümü bilmiyorsun.”

“Elbette biliyorum. Ben onları öldürmeden önce patronların seni kahrolası bir ucubeye dönüştürdüler.”

“Gen tedavisi gördüm ben. Ölemiyorum. “

Bu beni bir ucube yapıyor öyle mi?

Emir veriyor… Benim üzerimde mağaranın hologram oyunlarını denemeye kalkıyor. Kahrolası hologramı ben kurdum! Her detayını biliyorum.

“Hologramlarına da sana da lanet olsun! Bir adam gibi karşıma çıkıp yüzleş benimle!”

Cevabım yıllar önce kullandığım o aynı baltayla koparılıp havada süzülen kafam oluyor. Kafamı havada yakalıyor.

“Lanet olsun! Lanet olsun! Seni seviyordum!”

“Ne olmuş yani? Beceriksizin tekiydin! Bir haltı beceremedin!”

Kafamı yakalıyor ve yerine yerleştiriyorum. 

“Seni sevmiştim! Senin için her şeyi yapardım.”

“Kalbimi kırıyorsun….”

Beni belimden kavrıyor. Dudakları dudaklarımı bulurken ne yaptığını biliyorum. Tüm bu olanlardan sonra ikimiz de böyle yaşayamayız. Aynı anda fısıldıyoruz.

“Hadi ölelim…”

Sonunda bilincim de bedenim gibi mağaranın lavlarına dayanamayıp entropiye karışırken yıllar önce Joker’in elinden kurtardığım Jason ve onun ile birlikte eğittiğim Tim’i eskisinden daha iyi bir gelecek beklediğini biliyorum. 

Kuşlar bu dünyada özgürce uçacak…


End file.
